Do You Hear The People Sing?
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE! MY FIRST AXELXRIKU! The play was magical Sora, yes it was. Especially since my best friend next to me is making out with his boyfriend and there’s also the fact I HATE musicals. AkuRiku RokuSor


Tke: I guess… I own nothing, dammit. Nothing but the plot.

X.X.X.X

**Title**: Do You Hear The People Sing?

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: AkuRiku (AxelRiku) and RokuSor (RoxasSora)

**Summary**: The play was magical Sora, yes it was. Especially since my best friend next to me is making out with his boyfriend and there's also the fact I hate musicals. [AkuRiku[RokuSor

**Dedication**: I guess to anyone who might like it, it's my first AxelRiku, because technically I'm a RikuSora and AkuRoku, fan, but I got into it… kinda… from reading Listless by InnocentGuilt. I blame it on IG. _**Laugh**_ Though I thank my friend, Rachael, who gave me the idea.

X.X.X.X

There were many things Roxas Oomura hated.

Musicals were on his top ten.

He just could not understand why people would want to go, _pay_, for a chance to hear some people sing a song about their fictional lives and dance around like someone actually _cared_ about them.

Luckily, his best friend, Axel Nakango, felt the same way, and made a completely disgusted face when Sora piped up about the tickets.

"Ew, a musical, that's destroying our ears!" Axel motioned as if he was using his mouth to show he had just eaten something with a bad taste.

Roxas joined his complaint.

He could say no to Sora, deny him, though it _would_ be rather hard to do.

Because then, instead of a warm body, Roxas's lower half would be meeting one of hands. But Sora would get over it, the crazed little sex kitten.

Though the way Riku's bottom lip trembled, the pout he'd learned from his best friend Sora, Roxas knew he was fucked for sure.

Axel, all talk, could never deny Riku anything.

"But it's the one I've been waiting years to see!" Riku whined pathetically from his seat across his boyfriend and next to his best friend. Now, this was Riku, he was the epitome of cool, popular, and would never be seen doing something as childish as whining.

Except, per say, when he really wanted something/to do something.

And by the way Roxas could read his best friend's melting body, he knew Riku would get his wish. And by that, Axel would somehow find a way to drag him, and Sora would be his happy little sex fiend as payment.

Oh… but wait… could it be?

"But Ri, I don't want to! It talks about the French Revolution, you know I hated that era!"

Oh my god, was Axel denying Riku?!

Armageddon.

Quick, he needed to find an underground shelter, a lifetime supply of food, blankets, pillows, sleeping bags, lube, and a few other items, and then he and Sora could live this out.

But before Roxas could get up, Riku had taken action.

A sad look crossed his features, he blinked his eyes so much they began to water slightly and he looked up at Axel rather than straight at him to produce the whole 'big-eyed' feature. A pale hand came up, finger coiling a lock of silver hair as Riku un-coiled it and coiled it again.

"But Ax—." Came the pathetic murmur, Riku's voice dripping with depression and insecurity.

By the look in Axel's eyes, Roxas could see the fact they were in a public place was all that was holding Axel back from leaping across the table and ravishing his silver-haired boyfriend right then and there.

Sora, who had been biting his lip all this time in a way to refrain from laughing, had an amused look on his face.

Axel looked around the tables quickly; they usually came late, so the cafeteria was usually empty while the lunch people went on break.

The last group, three giggling girls, had just walked out the door as the boy at the cash register and lady working on sandwiches had just put the 'be back in an hour' sign and left.

Bingo.

Axel leaped across the table, sending him and Riku to sprawl to the floor, as the groans began. Axel's hands had obviously slid past Riku's baggy pants and boxers and was now firmly grabbing Riku's pale ass (well, Roxas thought it was pale, since the rest of the silver haired boy was) as Riku's hands slid up Axel's shirt and tongues met in an open-air make-out session.

Roxas sighed, looking from the horny couple to his boyfriend, whose eyes hadn't left the… busy… couple. "Am I being forced to come too?"

Sora looked up, blinking at Roxas as if breaking out of a trance, "Oh… no… you're not being forced to, but you can come if you want."

Oh yes, he _was_ being forced to.

Sora would say that every time, but if Roxas didn't show up to do something, then Sora would be mad at him for a week or so, the time depending on when during the year it was. (Sora, like animals, always had a time of the year of constant heat.)

So they left the two on the floor and Roxas walked his boyfriend back to the dorms.

There was the sound of a zipper followed by an "_Axel!_" gasp from Riku.

And Roxas took the 'be back in an hour' sign and put it on the door of the cafeteria, for everyone to see.

X.X.X.X

It actually was shocking to Sora when he met up with Riku and Axel, and to his shock, Roxas.

As Riku, who was in the passenger seat, slipped his hand onto Axel's, whose hand was on the clutch as he drove, Sora turned to his blond lover.

"Why'd you come? You didn't have to." Sora answered softly, so that Axel and Riku wouldn't hear them and make it awkward.

"You always say that." Roxas rolled his eyes.

Sora blushed, as if realizing something, before sitting perfectly in his seat, "Guys, we do need to stop at the box office, don't forget."

"Right-o!" Axel called, too busy paying attention to the road and purring onto the back of Riku's hand that was pressed against his cheek as the silveret let out a giggle. (Well, to be far, everyone called it a giggle, Riku called it a chuckle.)

"I thought you picked up the tickets earlier, why do we need to go to the box office?" Roxas asked softly.

Sora looked at the small bag on his lap rather than his boyfriend, "I… only got _three_ tickets…"

"What?" Roxas asked as Axel had been talking to Riku about how exactly a vibrating rubber duck worked.

He looked a little unsure, "Well… I was talking to Axel and Riku… and we got onto the topic of musicals… and I realized that I shouldn't force you to do something I want you to do only because I love you. It's not fair of me considering that you don't force me to go anywhere I hate."

So Sora was worried about them loosing their relationship over something so trivial?

Roxas grasped Sora's hand, pressing feather-light kisses to the back, and giving the brunet a gentle smile, "It's a small matter Sora, I promise, I'll take you somewhere you hate as payment."

The brunet blinked before giving a small smile.

"Aww, look Ri! Our children are all growing up!" Axel faked sobbed as he entered the parking area and paid for valet parking.

Riku let out a fake whimper, "My baby's all grown up!"

And Roxas reached up and smacked both of them in the back of the head.

X.X.X.X

_Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
there is a life about to start  
when tomorrow comes!_

Yes, he sadly heard all the people sing.

Sora, who had a piece of his jacket cuff in his mouth, was chewing on it as he watched the group sing the song with big, teary eyes.

Roxas rolled his eyes; it wasn't even a sad song, god forbid.

Smack

The blond winced, wondering what metal had just hit his hand since it was sitting on the red velvet armrest. The group was in the corner, there wasn't many who could see them, so what the hell—.

Oh.

Axel's jacket had been pushed off of him, the zipper's teeth had met Roxas's finger.

Riku's hands had slid from Axel's neck down, over his shirt-covered nipple, and had started to sneak to the redhead's private area. Axel's fingers threaded through Riku's hair, fisting and grabbing it before the hands slid into the back area of Riku's pants.

Didn't Riku say he wanted to see this too?

"Riku?" He hissed over Axel's dark murmurs of bondage and ice cream toppings.

"Hm?" Riku asked once Axel's lips left his and began to hungrily taste the silveret's pale neck.

"Didn't you want to see this?"

"Ahh…" Riku's quiet gasp told Roxas something he didn't know, especially by the way you could see Axel's fingers sliding in and out from under the cover of the back of Riku's pants.

OH GOD, Axel was _fingering_ Riku during a musical performance!

"Just the second act." Riku answered, cheeks flushed, "When I was a kid I had seen the first half, the second half I had gotten sick during so my family left early."

"Aw, my poor baby was sick?" Axel whispered into the silveret's neck, his other hand clenching and un-clenching the front of Riku's pants.

"Mmhmm." Riku answered, finally pulling Axel to a fixed clothes position and himself, before leading the redhead to the doors and, most likely, to the bathroom.

Roxas nearly groaned, he looked over at Sora.

Sora was totally absorbed in the musical.

Dear God, please smite him now.

X.X.X.X

Riku's un-clothed back hit the cold bathroom tile wall, but he merely pulled Axel flush up against him, pulling on the red tie to mash their lips together, "Think it'll make Roxas have more respect for musicals?"

"Our talk with Sora should've." Axel mumbled, already locking the bathroom stall door, there was so little room that they couldn't move unless they were pressed against each other—which neither seemed to mind—before attacking Riku's lips and delving his hands into the silver-haired teen's pants once again.

Riku merely gave a smirk, allowing his unzipped pants and boxers to be pooled around his thighs. He turned slowly, feeling Axel take a step back to undo his own clothes, before leaning onto the stall wall.

In a second Axel was back, his body pushing Riku hotly against the wall, aching need against Riku's entrance, "You should probably worry more about yourself?"

"What? That I may not be fucked right?" Riku smirked before being quieted as Axel pushed inside him.

X.X.X.X

"That was so awesome!" Sora was in tears along with Riku, who had actually managed to return with a humming Axel two minutes before the second half started, as they chatted happily about the musical.

Roxas, from the pestering of Sora and Riku, had admitted he liked Enjolras and that it was actually a decent musical, though his overall musical view was still against it, he wouldn't have minded seeing it again.

This caused the two to squeal, hugging each other.

Roxas rolled his eyes, looking over at Axel, who was humming as they made their way to valet, "You seem happy…"

Axel grinned, "Says the one behind the times who's never fucked his boyfriend except in their room."

Roxas froze, the other three walked past him.

'_Holy crap!_' He couldn't help but think, '_They went all the way in the public restroom!?_' Oh god, he'd heard of people doing it, but Roxas did have his pride, when Sora even _began_ to mention something like that, he cut him off quickly.

Sora was waving at him from the valet, "Hurry Roxas the car's coming!"

Axel, who had looked back at Roxas, had smirked and merely grabbed the ass of the caught-off-guard Riku, who squeaked for a split second before carrying on his conversation with Sora.

The blond sighed.

Maybe he _was_ behind the times.

X.X.X.X

Tke: LOL, I just wanted to do this, badly. I admit, AkuRiku is just as hot as RokuSor. Hahaha, I might do more in the future, we'll see.

REVIEWERS GET… THEY GET A POSTER OF AXEL CUDDLING A PLAYBOY BUNNY!RIKU!!

XDDD


End file.
